


Coming to terms

by Nezanie



Series: Liger Catra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catra goes big cat, glimmer and catra finally talk...and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Glimmer begrudgingly follows Catra, trying to make peace even if they never seem to quite get along. Catra just can’t get used to hanging with the princesses. When they get seperated from everybody in the latest attack to the horde, they have to learn to fight together even if they barely tolerate one another. (Glitra, with Glimmadora implied, Catradora)





	Coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time before Remembrance. You don't need to read both.

Catra groaned, her hands stifling frustrated swears, her body hurt all over -  a feeling she had almost forgotten ever since the left the Horde. The sounds of the clash above from the precipice they had fallen from were dimming, the rebellion were almost done with flushing the horde soldiers out of the village. They were reclaiming ground little by little, and the intel Catra had provided to show her good will was proving helpful enough. Even so Catra remained testy with her new group proving difficult to trust completely.

“Damn, that hurt,” a voice moaned by her feet. Catra grit her teeth looking down at princess, she looked like she had taken a beating coming down but nothing seemed broken. Catra’s ribs felt a little bruised and nothing more, if need be they could still fight.

Glimmer looked up at Catra, she was still on all fours below her and flinched upon making eye contact, “Uh,’

Catra passed a hand along her forehead wiping sweat and mud, she tried to mellow her expression even if Bright Moon’s welp wasn’t the ideal partner she’d have chosen for her predicament. Even if she was the convenient one.

“Can you take us back up...please,” she grimaced, willing herself to be as polite as possible. Adora had been nosy enough this morning- actually most mornings and all the time she could get to Catra and ask her to try. Most of all this morning, having stepped in between their latest argument causing her meddling to escalate. Catra knew very well she was provoking Glimmer more than, say, 80% of the time, her worsening mood made it difficult to care. She fit in with the princesses as well as she did in the Horde before she met Scorpia. It would be awhile before the rebellion would trust them together again, the ex affiliates of the Horde. And so, Catra had to play nice with people who would not likely ever like her, or so she believed. ‘I miss that softie, I really do,’ she grumbled to herself as Glimmer stood up.

“I’m all out of juice, unfortunately,” Glimmer whimpered, her body protesting against all movements. She tried to dust off as best she could, giving time for the vertigo to settle down.

Catra gaped, bunching up her fist and growling. She stared upwards wondering if Adora or anybody would have noticed them tumbling down. It didn’t seem likely since they’d split off to divide enemy forces. Why Glimmer had followed her, she couldn’t fathom. It wasn’t like they were obliged to get along. Adora’s face when they fought, she could still picture it, she didn’t need to see it ever again and the only thing she knew how to do best was steer clear. If they didn’t meet, they couldn’t bark any harsh words atone another.Like this, alone, at the bottom of some cliff, they had no other way to vent.

“Why’d you jump me if you couldn’t poof away Twinkleless wonder!” she said venom coating her every word. Glimmer looked surprisingly hurt before jabbing her finger in Catra’s chest. She glared at the finger, anger causing her hair to bristle.

“Why did you take on a whole infantry if you were gonna let them trap you?” Glimmer’s tone was low but accusatory, she was trying to keep calm, “One of them was pointing his weapon right at your head dumbass,”

“I would have handled it,” Catra snarled. And she would have handled any injury that she couldn’t avoid too.

Glimmer matched her with equal bite to her words,”You would be dead,”

“Now we both are,” she rebutted raising her voice, throwing her hands up in defeat and spinning away from the other. Her tail flicked nervously and she could hear the other huff irritably, muttering her disagreement. Catra didn’t really care if she was being melodramatic, they were tired and could easily be swarmed and cornered.

Glimmer frowned stepping back from the fidgety mess looking around for a means to get back to the others. They had fallen into a thicker part of the forest, tall trees and vegetation surrounded them.  Behind her, there was a path, it seemed the only option they currently had to take. All paths lead back to the village, it would be a matter of luck in slipping by any enemy soldiers.

“We should go,” Glimmer murmured, her tone still stern.

Catra shook her head, eyeing the only road they could take grumpily,“Not with you, go ahead, I’m tired of having a puppy follow me around everywhere.” She glanced back, smirked as the girl blushed furious at the insinuation. 

“I just wanted to get to know you! We’ve done nothing but fight!” she retorted, crossing her arms and taking not one step away.

Catra snorted, turning around and waved her off, “We hate each other’s guts, not gonna happen,”

Glimmer gritted her teeth, and had half a mind to leave the infuriating cat girl. She wouldn’t even if she had wanted to, it would go against all the princess of Bright Moon stood for. Bow and Adora had pleaded with her, she should be the bigger woman, she wanted to be too and set an example for her people about forgiveness and all that. Catra was making it very difficult, and in a way, Glimmer understood why even if she didn’t want to admit it. Glimmer saw how Catra looked at Adora, it had made her feel awkward, and she felt her face heat up. It was a gaze so intense she could scarcely describe it. The two shared history, the type she couldn’t reproduce and couldn’t help feel jealous of. 

Taking a deep breath, Glimmer made her made stomping towards her companion. Catra yelped as her hand was grabbed by the wrist and she was pulled unceremoniously, forced into following Glimmer. She hissed indignant, “Hey,”

“Just because you think the whole world has it against you it doesn’t mean it’s true,” Glimmer glowered, keeping eye contact, “I don’t appreciate you deciding I hate you just like that,”

“So you like me?  Please ,” she pulled her hand away but Glimmer’s hold proved too strong to let it slip. That was irritating all the more, “Would you let go!”

“No! I’m not leaving without you,” Glimmer tugged at the hand perhaps a little too roughly but she was starting to lose grip on her own temper.

Catra stomped her foot, her hair seemed to frazzle creating an illusion that made her seem a little bit bigger, more intimidating, “Just because Adora told you to play nic-” 

Glimmer didn’t relent, aiming for a sore point in the heat of the moment.It was a small comment, one that just happened to come to mind, “This isn’t about Adora, just because  you can’t admit you’ve got it bad for her and it frustrates you-”

“It’s not about Adora!”

“What’s wrong if it is?!”

Catra’s eyes widened, ears flopping downwards, her tail lashed once, then twice as she gasped and Glimmer didn’t have time to feel satisfied of throwing her off.  ‘I’d have to admit I’m scared of everything I feel about her ,’. And she didn’t want to. So Catra pounced onto Glimmer, in a second grabbing her by the collar, teeth showing in a snarl. Catra seemed she was about to throw a punch if Glimmer hadn’t shoved her elbow under her chin unbalancing her. Glimmer’s felt her heart pound, anger flaring to mirror her rivals. She jumped Catra before the girl could get the better of her, being faster on her feet Glimmer needed her grounded. She felt something hot against her cheeks and she cried out. Punches, kicks and all sorts of shoves were dished out to one another before they finally disentangled. Catra seemed shocked looking at her hand and at her opponent, her claws weren’t retracted. Glimmer’s adrenaline rush got the better of her. As Catra was distracted she pulled her fist back socking her right in the face and propelling her flat on her back.

Catra whined crumpling in a fetal position and rolling  as she held her face. Glimmer took the opportunity to catch her breath, she seemed to sober, realizing what had just taken place. Knowing fully well Adora wouldn’t be happy, and it didn’t matter, they needed to vent, they needed to talk and sometimes a good fight was what was needed. Glimmer felt relieved.

“Ah, shit, we actually beat each other up,” she said in between heavy breaths. Her legs felt too heavy, and she decided to sit down until Catra stopped wriggling in pain. Had she really hit her that hard? She pressed a hand against her cheek, she inhaled through her teeth feeling a searing pain, upon inspection her hand was pointed red, “You scratched me? My face?!” Was that why Catra had looked so shaken?

Catra exhaled loudly, a grumble, “Yeah, well, you punched me in the eye,” With a grunt, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs. She didn’t look at Glimmer, “I feel tired,”

Glimmer simpered, all the blaze of the fight had been drained out of the both of them. She had glimpsed at Catra’s insecurities regarding Adora, and felt perhaps she had touched a secret that was personal to the other. Now she couldn’t help but relate.

Glimmer dabbed at the scratches, sighing, “You know how perfect my mother always seems? How she knows what to do and she’s our incredible leader?”

Catra raised a brow, she didn’t stop her this time. ‘’Why are you telling me this?’ her eyes seemed to say.

“I’ve always felt like I must’ve been adopted, I’m not even close to being that amazing,” she whispered bringing her feet up and hugging their knees, “I don’t hate you, I just don’t like how you remind me of ...me,” She was met with silence, Catra didn’t move, her head drooped to the side. Glimmer wondered if she should say anything else, or if it had been a misstep. “I mean, we’re both hotheaded at the very least,” she steeled herself for another icy comment. 

Catra raised her head to face her, her eyes searching, bewildered, almost mocking,“Oh, no, please tell me I’m not sympathizing with sparkle mcglitterprincess!” She squealed, grabbing her chest and plopping onto her back dramatically. Glimmer stared in shock, and a chortle escaped her, “Are you kidding me?”

Catra tilted her head to look at her, “Obviously.” Catra waved her hands, searching for the right thing to say, “I mean you’re a good fighter, inexperienced? Sure, but heck that punch  hurt ,”

Glimmer didn’t seem to appreciate the joke but Catra was exhausted. The princess was right, it was all just a big tantrum she was throwing because she wasn’t even trying to fit in. She feared she’d be living in Adora’s shadow again and she had been swallowed by her own self pity. She tried to avoid comparisons with She ra’s chosen one rather than try and steal the spotlight this time around. Running away had been a decision she made with Scorpia and Entrapta, they wanted to be different from the people who raised them, at least Scorpia shared that sentiment,and she couldn’t pretend she didn’t care. When shadow weaver’s lost her power on the garnet, her mind had began to clear, and the Horde’s destruction of her hometown seemed to seep back in through repressed memories. They had messed with her head,and she disliked that intensely. Catra would be her own person, she had decided that with great determination although it seemed easier said than done. 

“I don’t  like Adora, so don’t worry about me stealing your girlfriend, by the way,” she mumbled, a memory flashed in her mind.  ‘Promise?’  Catra squeezed her eyes shut and willed the child’s voice away. 

Glimmer spluttered, Catra heard her cough, “We’re not...I mean, I do like her, you’re right, I don’t see what’s so bad about admitting that,”

Catra pushed herself up, leaning onto her hands, the princess kept her nose up and humphed at her deadpan stare. Catra rolled her eyes and nodding, “Good for you, I’ll pass on admitting that today.” A small smile appeared greeting Glimmer who blinked in surprise, she didn’t press on and Catra felt grateful. Perhaps she had misjudged the other.  ‘I need to think things through before I admit that,’

“Sorry about punching you,” Glimmer giggled jittery. Catra rolled her eyes, they were obviously both not that sorry. She’d definitely end up with a black eye though, the thing throbbed and felt a little swollen. She would survive, she’d be petty about it a little, but would be just fine.

Catra sniffled, inspecting her nails and picking at the dirt under them, “I’m not  extremely sorry I scratched you though,”

Glimmer smacked the ground by her side, “Oh come on!”

“Though I guess, I can tolerate you,” she relented, jumping onto her feet and making her way next to the other. Leaning down on Glimmer she blew on her face, causing her to close her eyes, “you’re a pretty good fighter, twinkles,” She offered her hand drinking the changes in expression from surprise, to joy and relied as the girl accepted it and Catra pulled her up to her feet. 

“I’ve got some salve, it’ll help with the scratches,” Catra murmured before letting go of her hand, “Come on off we go,” She skipped away before Glimmer could look any smug and ran off to the path stopping where she could still be seen.

Glimmer laughed, shouting at the running figure, “Apology accepted,” She felt she couldn’t smile any harder as she heard Catra groan, shutting her up. In a matter of seconds, she followed running after the other and they made their way back to their rendezvous spot. 

“You know,” Glimmer kept her voice low, looking around them as they made their way through branches and bushes, “You should take your time, you don’t need to give us results all the time, frankly surviving is already a big thing, and you definitely don’t need to try to avoid us,”

Catra shrugged, trying to listen intently to the sounds around them especially the ones that didn’t belong, “So I should try and be myself? Geez that’s generic,”

“It’s not like we’re all really prim and proper,” Glimmer snorted, and she heard Catra laugh bemused at the thought,  “So you’re a little sassy, big deal,”

“Ok, fine, I’ll give it a try,” Catra replied, glancing back to find the princess fist pumping. Perhaps it wasn’t so difficult to get used to these royal types if they were so goofy.

Thankfully the forest wasn’t difficult to navigate, they had agreed on an easy spot to find, just in case something like this happened. The two kept to the edge of the wall and soon they arrived to a clearing. It seemed they could climb back up to the higher part of the forest from this place and head back. A slope, with enough footholds to get them back up to where they needed to go.

Glimmer sucked in a breath as Catra inspected the slope, she tugged at her sleeve and pointed just behind them. She motioned for Catra to be quiet, and the other frowned, twisting around and gulped,every muscle in her body tensing at the sight. Shadow Weaver, and a small formation of soldiers were retreating, they had not seen them but they were close, enough for them to spot the pair. Catra knew they needed to hide and quick, let them pass or else it would spell trouble. Glimmer grip trembled and she stepped back, Catra’s ear flicked at the snap and she looked down at the remains of the branch. The two girls stared in horror at one another, before they could bolt, they glimpsed at the soldiers and Shadow weaver locking eyes with them. In a blink of an eye, as Catra slipped her hand into Glimmers and pulled her away, Shadow Weaver blocked their escape materialising right in front of them in heavy black smoke. Her hair and clothes were disheveled from the previous fight, a fight she had lost. She needed something, anything to bring back to the Horde and they were perfect to help her escape Hordak’s fury. Catra knew to well how brutal Hordak could be if his patience was tested by too many losses.

Catra felt her stomach churn, she growled as her body jerked, willing it to hide any more displays of weakness. Glimmer instinctively hid behind her and Catra glanced at her. Her dismayed look reminded her how Glimmer had been held in captivity by the witch, it had been Catra’s first success. Her hand shot up in front of the princess, and though it may have been out of guilt, Catra swore to keep the witch away from her.

“Look, what we have here,” she jeered, her voice grating to Catra’s ears. Glimmer seemed to regain her composure, readying her stance for a fight. She wasn’t about to go down without getting in a few kicks and punches. Catra had to hand it to her, she was brave and it sorta felt contagious. However, bravery couldn’t win against exhaustion and the fact that they were outnumbered six to two eventually brought them to their knees. 

“I can’t wait to get rid of you,” she promised Catra with a sinister laugh, her hand grabbing Glimmer by her hair causing her to scream in pain, trying to wriggle out of the hold, as she was pulled away from Catra.She leaned down, pressing bony fingers into her cheeks, “That look suits you.” She pressed into her bruised eye, Catra shook her off with a pained roar, someone kicked her from behind and she was back on the ground.

Catra watched in horror, feeling helpless, her anger flaring only to deflate in the face of the snickering horde soldiers holding their weapons at ready if they dared to try anything funny. ‘I feel...so powerless,’ she admitted, biting into her lip until she drew blood, her eyes burned, the tears staining her face cleaning the grime off her face. Catra couldn’t stop them any longer. She wanted to be bigger,  stronger, she wanted to get rid of the fear, and stop feeling so pathetic. She wanted to save Glimmer and back up the confidence on the abilities she always boasted about having. At the very least, she wanted to try something,  anything . So she got up on her feet, perhaps on pure willpower, even as her muscles protested. And a strange haze took over her, a blinding light enveloping her surrounding. Her body creaked a little painfully, a sensation that reminded her of stretching after having been immobile for too long. The light was a nuisance, she tried to blink it away and watched as Shadow Weaver looked right up in pure terror from beneath Catra.

‘She’s...so small? ’ Catra questioned, her hind legs wobbled, she couldn’t stand tall any longer and her weight shifted bringing her down heavily on her front paws. The soldiers dropped their weapons as a low rumble escaped from Catra’s throat. They seemed about ready to bolt. Catra wasn’t sure what was happening, it did feel right, so she followed whatever her instincts suggested. Her eyes narrowed down on Shadow Weaver who was yowling intimidated, confused and she stepped away just as Catra  launched towards her, fangs ready to sink into her arm. The witch’s scream was music to the beasts ear, she immediately slackened her grip on Glimmer who remained frozen, and slipped onto her bum painfully. Catra moved menacingly bringing her muzzle close the mask of the Horde’s spellcaster and took a deep breath letting her growls die down before roaring as hard as she could. The witch and her lackeys ran for dear lives and Catra shook her mane feeling quite pleased and in awe at the scrambling enemies as she trotted back to Glimmer.

“We were lucky, she was injured, she couldn’t take a surprise like this,” Catra said, her voice gruffer and lower in her beast form, she felt comfortable in it, even if she wasn’t sure what had triggered it’s awakening. It was better that they got back to safety before they started to investigate this new form. Truthfully, it took all her mental strength not to panic but the fact they weren’t in the clear yet kept her focused on the task. 

“Can you stand? Or are you just going to let your mouth hang until you catch a fly?” Catra sassed, getting Glimmer to snap her mouth shut and wobble back on her feet, she held her arm, it was bleeding but didn’t look broken. “Up we go.” Catra gave the other a toothy grin nudging her back to the slope, before leaping away intent to test her new body’s abilities. She had no idea how to turn back so she’d have some fun for now. 

“Can’t you let me ride on your back?” Glimmer called after her, her good hand slacked slapping into her thigh.

“Nope,”

In a few strides, Catra was at the top shouting silly encouragements to irritated Glimmer who kept her eyes narrowed at the big cat, promising revenge. In a couple of minutes, the girl was heaving next to her, crouched in exhaustion. Catra swung her tail slapping it lightly against the princess’ back. “Good job Twinkles,” Glimmer looked up with a scowl, her face still red with exertion.

Catra chuckled, nodding towards her shoulders, “Want a ride, sparkly grandma?”

Glimmer headbutted her shoulder with a groan, “You’re such a goddamn asshole, Catra, yes thank you, I’d love that, you shitty furball,”

Catra nudged her with a paw, playfully, sending her stumbling a few steps away, “Oy, I will consider leaving you, firefly,’

“Nah, you wouldn’t,’ Glimmer remarked smiling up at her leaning onto her, her arms slumped around her back. Catra rolled her eyes, she didn’t think she would either.Not after this rollercoaster ride of an adventure.

Instead, she laid down for the other, letting her climb onto her back more easily. And as swiftly as her four paws would let her, they ran through the forest towards their destination hoping that the boost of energy the fight had given Catra would last until they re-joined the rebellion. Thankfully, Catra had enough juice to get them to their meeting place where their group was preparing to return to Bright Moon. The group’s relief was visible on their faces. 

Adora’s shriek as she realized Catra was ‘missing’ was touching. She nudged her shoulder playfully and the girl inspected her face. Catra let her nuzzle into her mane, patting her back lazily with a paw. She was too tired to do anything else but yawn, teeth on display for all to marvel at. And she was lucky enough to witness the surprise of the princesses, as Glimmer announced who the striped giant cat like creature was and Adora laughed joyfully running a hand along wherever she could reach. It was too bad that she blacked out the very second the feeling of safety began to seep into her tired bones. When she did wake up, she was back in human form, Glimmer and Adora welcoming her back home. She smiled at the pair waving them off as they tried to hug her, sticking her tongue out towards their displays of affection. Strangely enough, as horribly sore as she felt, rather than feel annoyed Catra glimpsed a little bit of hope for the future as she realised there was so much more to discover about herself.


End file.
